


Eyes

by Stitch



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: King Geoff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2983679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitch/pseuds/Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan can’t stop staring at his eyes.  Geoff can’t stop staring at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes

When he looks into his eyes, he knows he’s under the spell.  
Those beautiful eyes. Those entrancing eyes that sparkled with something Lord Haywood couldn’t identify.  
Mischief? Excitement?  
It confused and enthralled Lord Ryan.  
He caught himself staring more often than he was willing to admit.  
As he kneeled at the red-carpeted, golden throne, he bowed his head, submissive to his king.  
“Your highness,” he would praise, not daring to look at the shining light of his life during this moment.  
The higher would look at this scene and smile. He couldn’t help but think how perfect the man looked this way.  
Head bowed.  
Knees on lush carpet.  
Rough hands meaning no harm.  
One on his sword, the other on his heart.  
Perfect.  
“Rise, Lord Ryan. I commend you for your formality, although it is not needed.”  
The man stood, but still did not gaze upon him.  
“Why do you hesitate to look at me, Ryan?” The omission of the title sent a shiver down the knight’s spine.  
“I don’t feel I am worthy, sire.” A half-truth spun into a compliment. On days like these, where the wind blew pleasantly through the open air throne room and the sun was beginning to set, bathing the king in hues of pink and orange and making the scene magnify itself into an overpowering beauty, the knight didn’t know what he did to deserve such a sight.  
The king chuckled; a sound that rang through the younger’s ears and echoed around the deepest sentiments of his dreary mind. “You’ve sacrificed yourself for my sake countless times. You are more than worthy of meeting this ugly mug eye-to-eye.”  
Slowly, Ryan raised his head.  
A feeling he couldn’t identify hit him like a thousand stampeding horses. Something stole his ability to speak or even form coherent thoughts. Every thought he had was the same brilliant flashes of his king’s sparkling eyes.  
The higher stood, silent, on the steps of his throne. He carefully traced every inch of his handsome knight’s person. He found himself staring at his perfectly full lips, his muscle toned body, his eyes.  
His eyes that flickered away, ever so slightly as blue met blue.  
The king smiled.  
He glided down the stairs slowly, like a predator.  
As if his prey would break like glass.  
Lord Ryan watched him carefully.  
Every step. Every breath. Every eye movement.  
“Well I would give my life for you, my king. I swore that long ago.” Ryan mumbled under his breath just so the higher could hear.  
The king looked down, as if reminiscing. “For this, I am eternally thankful, humble knight. I don’t know what I would do without you.”  
“I could say the same, sire.”  
“Geoff, please.”  
“Geoff.” The loss of formalities made the knight feel as if the safety net had been ripped away, leaving him to dance lightly or free fall.  
Because it was it was a dance; this moment. And every moment between them. A sexually charged, spark-inducing dance that neither dance that neither dared to walk away from. The passion was too much. Too addictive. Too dangerously toxic. The two would dance, impossibly close, breath mingling together and eyes captivating each other, lost in their own world where nothing mattered.  
Then the song would change.  
And then they would be whisked off to their responsibilities.  
Different partners.  
Both longing for each other.  
Just one more step, until the dance was over.  
The song would end.  
People would interrupt.  
One more stair.  
All Ryan could think was whether he would take it or not.  
Every second felt like lead on his shoulders.  
He didn’t want to let the king decide, let everything stop and hang by a thread because of how it would look.  
Lord Ryan reached up, grabbing the older forcibly around the neck. Before he could stop himself, he pressed his lips to his king’s.  
The kiss was soft, gentle at first. Definitely a more addictive drug than dancing. They stood there for what they both hoped was forever, frozen in this place.  
Geoff was the first to break away, albeait reluctantly. He looked at the other in absolute awe.  
Ryan backed away, distancing himself from the throne and his love who stood there. “I’m sorry sir. I shouldn’t have-“  
“Stop.” Geoff said simply, and Ryan did so.  
Geoff smiled his sweet smile.  
“I needed that, Ryan. You have no idea how much I needed that.”  
“I think I do, my king.” Ryan smirked, “I saw it in your eyes.”


End file.
